


Talk to Me

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have an honest conversation upon his release from prison.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is back from vacation, but she only dipped her toe in the water. So this is what I got. More to come soon.

Oliver and Felicity walk to her apartment after her late night shift at Ranu's without a word since he randomly posed as a customer.

 **OQ** : I know there are no amount of I’m sorries that will get us back to way things were. Just yell at me. Talk to me. Tell me something. Anything.

 **FQ:** What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say how difficult it’s been to spend 5 months, having to uproot our entire lives again because of a decision you unilaterally made without me again? Do you any idea what this feels like? We were scared and alone for months and months. I didn't know if you were alive or not. It hurts. [breaks into a sob] It hurts so much.

 **OQ** : What does?

 **FQ** : Loving you. I don’t know what to feel. I’m happy you’re home, but I’m also really pissed off  Where are we supposed to go from here?

 **OQ** : So tell me what you need me to do. 

 **FQ:** I just need time, but we can’t change the past. 

She tosses him a pillow for the couch, walking to the bedroom with nary a passing glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
